Special Circumstances
by Knight The Cat
Summary: There are a lot of long and complicated rules about the death of a nation.  Basically, it all boils down to one thing, though.   We can't be killed.  ...Except for some special circumstances.    UKUS.  Please read and review.


Title: Special Circumstances

Author: Knight The Cat

Anime: Axis Powers Hetalia

Pairing(s): EnglandXAmerica (main), ScotlandXFrance, RussiaXLiechtenstein, GermanyXItaly, PolandXLithuania

Genre(s): Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Warnings: Adult themes, yaoi pairings, rape and violence in later chapters.

Other Notes: Thanks to Siriusly Chibi, for the inspiration~ (I borrowed Ireland from her! Hope you don't mind, Artie!~) Thanks to xSirKirkland for making me get off my ass and write something! And as always, thanks x1000 to the AWESOME FearDaKitteh for showing me Hetalia~

* * *

><p>There are a lot of long and complicated rules about the death of a nation.<p>

Basically, it all boils down to one thing, though.  
><em>We can't be killed.<em>

...Except for some special circumstances.

* * *

><p><em>Special circumstances...<em> I'd wanted to ask England about it when he had first told me that. But I was young, and I figured he'd tell me when I ws older. All I knew about nations dying was what I had read about Germania and Rome, and even then I didn't quite understand what it meant.

Death was a human thing.

For some reason, that phrase was running through my mind that day.

I shrugged it off. Probably just some obsession with Scott Westerfeld in NY.

No real reason, right?

I walked into the UN, kind of tired. It was exhausting, being around at the moment...

Goddamn Assange, the middle east, Africa, the economy, Japan... Europe's depression.

The world was going to hell. How was a hero supposed to cope with it all?

Russia and China were there, so was Poland and Lithuania... Estonia, Latvia, Hungary, Korea... No Japan, no Greece.

Those two hadn't been showing up lately. Japan was still in crisis mode, and Greece was there, helping him.

I should have been there too, and I'd been going over whenever I could, but...

There was just so _much _to do.  
>Wars to fight and trials to go to and nations to help and...<p>

I was overloaded, basically.

* * *

><p>I scanned the room, looking for the one nation who could make me feel a bit better...<p>

Arthur Kirkland, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland.

...Not there.

What?

Artie never missed meetings...

I walked over to China and Russia, worried suddenly.

"Hey dudes... Have you seen Artie?" China looked up.

"No, sorry Alfred... I haven't seen him all week."

"No, I haven't... Why?~" Ivan smiled that creepy smile.

I still didn't get how Lil coped with him.

...Speaking of Lil...

I scanned the room again. I was wrong earlier, there are actually two nations who make me feel better.

Arthur, the love of my life, and Lil Zwingli, Liechtenstein. My self-proclaimed little sister.

Suddenly, a ball of excitement and enthusiasm hit me in the side, knocking me into the table.

"BIG BROTHERRRR!"

It was Lil.

"L-Lil! Yo, sis!~" I hugged the small form wrapped around my waist. She was small, but Lil was the best sister ever.

She was always there for me, so I was there for her too.

"Guten morgen big brother!" She smiled cheerily up at me, and just like that, I had to grin back.

"Morning Lil~"

We talked for a while, about Ivan and Arthur and work and play... Lil was just so good to talk to. She really seemed to understand what I meant, even if the concept wasn't something she got. After a while, everyone was there... Except Arthur. And Greece and Japan.

But...  
>"Where the hell is he?" I pulled out my phone and dialled. He was never this late!<p>

In fact, he was never late, period!

"..." Beep. Beep. Beep.

Nothing. I stared at my phone, surprised, then dialled and called again.

He always answered his phone!

I tried again. Still nothing.

Fine.

I had to do it, then.

"Francis! Have you seen Artie?" Francis and Allister looked away from each other and up to me.

Artie's big brother... And that rapist bastard.

They deserved each other, as far as I was concerned.

"Non, I haven't seen Anglaterre~ Why, 'ave you lost him?~" Francis grinned and whispered something to Allister.

"Noo, I have'na seen me brother... Missing your keeper, Al?"

The other reason I hated the pair.

Aside from their obsession with, well.. Arthur... And me... (And each other) They loved tormenting me about him.

It was like Spain, Prussia and France together, except there were only two sets of hands.

And Prussia and Spain were settling down a bit.

...A bit.

It looked like Artie wasn't gonna show up.

"Alright dudes! I call this meeting of the world to order!"

For once, it wasn't that hectic. I guess everyone wanted to try and get stuff done for once.

After all, I don't think there was a single person in the room who wasn't having problems of some kind. Italy's boss... Me and everything... Sweden and Assange, again... Germany's politics were insane at the moment, Libya was... Libya... And all the Middle East were fighting with each other... And me.

But on the whole, we got through the meeting brilliantly.

It was weird.

After we finished up and everyone was filing out, Johnny Kirkland, Ireland, pulled me to the side.

"America, ye gotta go see Arthur.. Th' git's locked himself in an' he's na talking tae anyone..."

...He was- Locking himself in?

"What?"

"Jest go, ya idiot." He left me there, a stunned expression on my face. That wasn't like Artie... No way...

I had to go see him. Now.

Luckily, the Hero can get on whatever plane he wants, so within about an hour I was on a plane to the United Kingdom.

_What the hell is wrong with Artie?_

* * *

><p><strong>(...Wow, I updated something! YAY! ...Sorry about it being a new story...<strong>

**This is gonna be pretty long and angsty/fluffy... And maaaaaaaaaaaaaybe smutty IF I can work it in~**

**And violent.**

**Just sayin' **

**It's loosely (LOOSELY) based on my RPs with Siriusly Chibi~ Love ya Artie~ :D **

**And I just wanna say.. I may not update this at all~ Ever~ :V**

**But thanks for reading, so please review!~~)) **


End file.
